Seeing Double
by Summer2012
Summary: Mordecai discovers he has a twin sister and tries to figure out how to adjust to this life-changing event. Meanwhile, Rigby starts to develop feelings for her and further complicates things. R&R!


_A/N_: Hi guys! I'm back with an idea for a new story. It's a bit different from my usual style, but I'm going to give it a shot anyway. This idea came to me out of nowhere one day. It was somewhat inspired (surprisingly) by all the Morby fics out there. I started thinking '_What if_ Mordecai was a girl' so I basically came up with a female version of him. Strange line of thinking, huh? Not that the Morby fics don't work just as well, I was just trying to think of something different and I'm pretty sure this has never been done before (correct me if I'm wrong.) So let's see where this goes. Unfortunately the updates won't come out nearly as fast as they did for my last story over the Summer, but I'll do what I can. College has been kicking my butt for the past month, but it seems like things are starting to level off somewhat (for a little while anyway.) Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! ~Summer

I would like to thank _IHopeYourLove18_ for the awesome cover art! ( www . fanfiction u / 5340308 / )

I almost forgot the disclaimer. I do own Regular Show, but I'm going to go ahead and give J.G. Quintel the credit for it. I couldn't handle all that fame and fortune.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 1<em>

It was a regular day at the Two Peaks City Park. Warm rays of sunlight shined down upon two groundskeepers who were surprisingly hard at work. They were tasked with painting the fence surrounding the playground, much to their dismay.

"Man, this sucks." Rigby complained. The raccoon dipped his brush into the paint bucket and hastily jerked it out before waiting for the excess liquid to drip off. Fat, white droplets splattered in a jagged line on the ground spanning a two foot radius that included his best friend's foot.

"Dude!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Watch what you're doing! You're getting paint everywhere – including on all over _me_!" The blue jay glared at the raccoon, becoming irritated at the other's constant lack of attention to detail. Being the more conscientious of the two, Rigby could test his patience sometimes with his carelessness.

"So what, dude? It's just paint!" Rigby shrugged, throwing his hands up – still holding the wet brush. More paint flew through the air and sprayed across Mordecai's wing. "I don't see why we have to paint the stupid fence anyway. We're painting it the exact same color that it already is—white! White is the most boring color ever. What's the point?"

Mordecai shook his head in disbelief as he inspected the white droplets that were now clinging to his feathers. "Because the old paint is chipping off, dude." He pointed out with an _'isn't it obvious'_ tone to his voice. He attempted to wipe the paint spatter off with an old rag, but only succeeded in smearing it around even more. He considered swiping his paintbrush across his friend's cheek as payback, but something told him that would be a bad idea. One thing would lead to another and they would end up in a full blown paint war. Before it was over, everything around them would be coated in white. That would only lead to a lot of yelling from their boss, Benson, and extra time without pay put in to clean it all up.

"I think Benson just likes to torture us." Rigby muttered, seemingly oblivious to the blue jay's mounting frustration with him. "Let's get out of here and go get something to eat."

"We can't, dude. You heard what Benson said. If he catches us slacking off again today he's going to fire us!" Mordecai reminded him.

"Well it wasn't _our_ fault that he sent us to the hardware store yesterday. It wasn't _our_ fault that it just happened to be across from _Cheezers_ and a block away from the arcade. _He_ was the one who screwed up by sending us there in the first place." Rigby rationalized, completely confident that he was right about the issue.

Mordecai chuckled. "Yeah, Benson should know how we are. That was definitely poor planning on his part. But still, we can't screw this up. I don't want to get fired, dude!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just get his – Whoa! Who's that?" Rigby's eyes widened as he shifted his focus past Mordecai to something in the distance.

Mordecai turned around and gazed at the person who had caught Rigby's attention. Coming up the park path was a female blue jay. He noted that she was about their age and very pretty. She was dressed casually in jeans and a tight-fitting _Fist Pump_ T-shirt. Her colors, markings, and features were very similar to his—aside from her feminine curves and long blond hair.

"Wow, she's smokin' hot!" Rigby exclaimed. He stared at the lady blue jay with a look of longing. "I'd like to—OWWW!" Rigby was cut off when Mordecai punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up, dude! She's coming over here." Mordecai said urgently.

"Hey guys." The girl spoke as she approached the two friends. She stopped and looked them both over thoughtfully for a moment before asking the blue jay "Are you Mordecai Quintel?"

"Y-yeah." Mordecai stuttered, taken aback that the stranger knew his name. When he looked into her eyes, he felt an odd sense of _deja vu_. It seemed like he was looking into a mirror as he stared into the dark pools. A strange chill crept up his spine, but he quickly shook it off without anyone noticing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Morgan Jones...but I was born Morgan Quintel." The lady blue jay explained.

Mordecai raised one eyebrow with doubt and gave her a confused look. "We're related?" He asked skeptically. "But I don't have any cousins on dad's side. Uncle Steve never had kids." Given her age, he naturally assumed that she would be a cousin.

"I'm not your cousin, Mordecai... I'm your sister." Morgan paused and watched his expression go from confused to completely baffled. "Your _twin_ sister."

"WHAT?" Mordecai exclaimed with wide-eyed disbelief.

"I'm you're twin sister." Morgan repeated, a little slower this time.

"No way, dude." Mordecai shook his head once the initial shock of her words wore off. "Did Muscle Man put you up to this? I bet he's hiding behind those bushes over there laughing his ass off right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, this totally has Muscle Man written all over it." Rigby agreed.

"Who's Muscle Man?" Morgan asked with obvious confusion.

"Nice try. So what did he give you in return for pranking me? Free concert tickets or something?" Mordecai continued to question her validity. "You almost had me going there for a second!"

"I'm being serious!" Morgan exclaimed, clearly surprised that the blue jay had dismissed her claim so quickly.

"I have to admire your persistence. You're trying really hard to make it believable. Me? A twin sister? Pffft...yeah right! And I guess a kid claiming to be Rigby's son will come strolling up the path any second now?" Mordecai laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"If you would shut up and let me explain for a second you would believe me!" Morgan shouted, he eyes suddenly became glassy as tears of frustration threatened to fall. This was already hard for her and Mordecai's refusal to accept it was making it that much more difficult.

"Whoa, you're about to cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! It's just a prank – there's no need to get upset over it because I figured it out! I'm sorry!" Mordecai sputtered apologetically, raising his palms passively and taking a step backwards. He didn't know that not falling for the hoax was going to make the girl shed tears.

"I don't think she's joking, dude." Rigby spoke up. While Mordecai had been busy trying so hard to dismiss the situation as 'just a prank,' he had been closely observing the lady blue jay. His initial reaction had been the same as Mordecai's, but as the conversation drew on he started to get the impression that this wasn't just for laughs on Muscle Man's behalf.

"What?" Mordecai looked at his friend with bewilderment. "You think this is for real, dude?"

Rigby shrugged. "I guess it's possible. I mean, she seems pretty serious, man. "

"Wait a minute...are you in on this too?" Mordecai asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow with suspicion. His friend simply shook his head 'no' and returned his stare with a somber expression, which was very unusual. Mordecai knew that the raccoon wouldn't have the willpower to look him in the eye and suppress a smile when confronted if he _was_ working with Muscle Man to pull off a prank.

Imaginary butterflies fluttered through the blue jay's stomach as it began to sink in that the young woman was telling the truth. It made sense. That would explain why she looked so much like him and the strange feeling that had overtaken him when she first approached. He looked back and stared into Morgan's eyes again, as if the dark pools would somehow give him the answers he was searching for. Another chill slowly crept up his spine as he once again felt that he was looking at his own eyes in a mirror.

"It's true." Morgan said quietly, returning his gaze.

"You mean?...Really?... But how is this even possible?" Mordecai asked, totally perplexed.


End file.
